


The Cruelest Cut

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief, Minor Character Death, One Shot, POV Minor Character, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one braided Susan's hair as well as Aunt Amelia.  But Aunt Amelia is gone now, and Susan only knows one way to express her grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruelest Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's event on LJ and obliquely referenced in [The Unspoken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91352), which you may also wish to read if you happen to be fond of the Bones family. (Or, for that matter, to find out why you _should_ be fond of the Bones family.)

No one braided Susan’s hair as well as Aunt Amelia. Tight, even rows that stayed in place without pulling on her scalp. As she worked, she would tell Susan stories of days long past and departed relatives, and of her childhood dreams.

“I always hoped I’d have a little girl of my own,” she would say. “But that’s not going to happen, so you’ll have to let me borrow you. That’s all right, isn’t it?” And Susan would nod fervently.

But Aunt Amelia will never braid her hair again. So in place of a brush, Susan raises her wand.

 _“Diffindo.”_


End file.
